Tank modules or tank inlet cover configurations are generally known from the prior art. Thus, for example, a tank inlet cover module which is disclosed in DE 10 2005 051 140 A1, for example, has an approximately pot-shaped groove body, which is essentially constructed from a rigid outer pot part, which is producible by injection molding, and an elastic ground skirt, which is molded onto the pot part.
A groove body expansion, in which a tank inlet cover is fastened so it is pivotable using its pivot arm, is provided on a rear side of the groove body, facing away from the interior of the tank groove thus formed. The groove body and the tank inlet cover have locking elements which correspond to one another diametrically opposite to the pivot axis, which allow locking of the tank inlet cover in its closed position.
In addition, the pivotable tank inlet cover and/or the groove body have stop and counter stop elements, respectively, corresponding to one another, which reach a contact position with one another in particular when the tank inlet cover is transferred into its closed position. In particular the groove-side stop can be implemented in this case as an elastically deformable buffer element, for example, in the form of a stop damper which is made of a comparatively easily deformable elastomer or is manufactured from rubber.
Furthermore, a tank inlet cover configuration having damping means, which are implemented as a cushion and may be extruded on a receptacle pot of the tank inlet cover configuration, is known from DE 103 38 820 A1. However, the damping means described herein are predominantly used as an impact damper upon opening of the tank inlet cover, which is particularly to prevent the tank inlet cover from rebounding.
However, in spite of such damping means which are already provided, comparatively hollow noises, which are particularly irritating to the end-user, sometimes arise in particular when closing a tank inlet cover; this is true in particular if the stop and counter stop elements of tank inlet cover and groove body, which correspond to one another and are situated spaced apart by the pivot axis of the cover, hit one another. The perception of such a stop noise, which often sounds quite hollow, is also even amplified in certain circumstances by the cavity, which is formed by the groove body and functions as a resonance chamber.
Therefore, at least one object is to counteract noise generation occurring during the opening and/or closing of the tank inlet cover. In addition, at least one goal is to provide a tank inlet cover which is improved with respect to its acoustic properties and/or a correspondingly improved tank inlet cover module. The measures for this purpose are to be implemented in a particularly cost-effective way and as much as possible without increased manufacturing or installation outlay. Furthermore, other objects, goals, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.